


Mother Knows Best

by MochiMinWriting



Series: Knowing [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Damian Wayne - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Secret Relationship, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: After finally gaining your father’s approval to date Damian a new problem arises. His mother, Talia, also finds out and she is not pleased.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to my other fic "Father Knows Best"  
> Warning: Violence & Suggestive Content, Damian’s age is 18+
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

“What is this I hear about my son?” Talia may not be involved in her son’s life but every so often she had people watching him and reporting back to her. She lost it when she heard of his romantic involvement with another of Bruce’s live-in charity cases. Damian was a very serious person who did everything properly. He was now of marrying age and if he had started to court someone she felt obligated to asses the woman. From what she had gathered, using the League, you were no match for her son.

Her son deserved someone better.

Bruce ignored her question and asked her to leave but it only fueled her anger.

“Who is this woman that has poisoned my perfect son?” She had yet to see you and was more than eager to confront you.

You and Damian arrived at the Batcave in time to hear Talia’s question. It hurt, but from what you had heard about Damian’s mother it was no surprise. Not being one to fear confrontation you acted before Damian could stop you. “That would be me.”

“Y/N don’t-” Damian called out to you but it was too late. You had left his side and gone to face his mother. He knew it was only a matter of time before she showed up after that run-in with the League earlier in the week.

Talia scowled at you making you question whether Damian got his scowling abilities from his father or mother. She wasn’t surprised at all to see you were also wearing a bat on your chest but she was still sure you weren’t worthy of being the wife of the Al’Ghul heir.

“This is unacceptable-” she pointed at you.

“This,” you repeated with resent.

She had dehumanized you with only one word.

“I don’t need your approval to court her.” Damian stood behind you urging you to let it go, “Don’t listen to her Beloved.”

Bruce stood behind Talia knowing very well that she was looking for a fight. Similarly, Damian stood beside you putting a hand on your shoulder as a reminder to mind your temper.

Talia’s eyes showed a flash of disappointment at the term of endearment. Her son would never show such weakness. “How could you have gotten so weak Damian? Is she to blame, because I can fix that.” Her voice lowered and her weight shifted showing she was ready to attack.

“Are you threatening me,” you ask taking a step forward. 

Damian knew his mother had a gun on her while you only had a pair of katanas strapped to your back. “Stand down Y/N you can’t win.”

His lack of confidence hurt but not as much as his mother’s comments. You knew it was hypocritical to fight her when you had tried to avoid having your father and Damian fight. But this was different, your honor was being attacked. You were being dehumanized just like when you were in the lab. The thoughts took over your senses making you see red.

“Listen to Damian,” Bruce sternly warned. 

He couldn’t see your eyes but he was sure you were starting to get fired up. He didn’t like how close you two were in distance and in skill. It would end badly if you fought Talia as you were now. He was mostly afraid you would lose your temper forcing him to take you down.

“Fine,” you breathed out unclenching your fists. 

You turned walking straight past Damian shooting him a glare, and into the manor where you took your mask off and tossed it aside. In a huff of rage, you punched the nearest wall only to regret it immediately after. The consecutive whispers of apologies that accompanied your failed efforts to cover up the damage evoked laughter from behind you.

“Woah, bad night?” Dick asked after silently witnessing you lose control.

The last thing you wanted was to alarm anyone with your temper. Flashes of memories blinded you. Memories where your hands were bathed in blood. “Please don’t tell anyone,” you pleaded. Bruce would definitely lecture you and take you out of the field if you started showing signs of aggression.

Dick knew you were trying your best to live up to Bruce’s standards just like the rest of them. You had your own demons to overcome. “Only if you tell me what’s got you so worked up.”

You sighed, “Where do I begin…”

“At the beginning of course.”

You giggled at his lame attempt to make you laugh. Guess it wasn’t so lame in the end if it worked.

Damian came up to the Manor after getting rid of his mother. He expected you to be mad about what had just happened but instead, he found you smiling in the kitchen as you ate some sugary breakfast cereal with Dick.

That only worried him further.

“Oh, Dami you’re just in time. We’re about to have seconds!” Dick opened the second box of Lucky Charms and poured its mix of marshmallows and cereal into his bowl. Just as you scooped your last bits of little brown cereal pieces.

He turned down Dick’s invitation instead, focusing on you. “Beloved,” he reached out to hold your free hand but you moved it. You avoided him altogether by getting up and walking away.

“Dami wait,” Dick stopped him when he tried going after you. “Before you go after her you have to be sure of what you are going to say or it will only make it worse.”

Damian’s brow furrowed, “What did she tell you?”

“Not much but something Talia said triggered her memories and nearly made her lose control.”

With that in mind Damian went up to his bedroom where you would most likely run off to. He sighed heavily upon entering knowing he would have to admit to a few things. “I understand your anger towards me.”

“Do you,” you asked cross-armed. Damian could be thick-headed when it came to emotions. He loved to mask or deny his emotions just like his father. 

You had spoken to him about the lab but it was one thing to hear about it than it was to live it. You did not expect him to completely understand what you felt when his mother dehumanized you. 

He closed the gap between you and reached out, holding onto either side of you. “Instead of standing up for you I put my efforts into driving her away. But I had a good reason for that.”

Your arms loosened as you waited for his response.

Damian’s hands slid from your arms to your hips. “I could not risk you getting hurt. I’ve foughten mother- she would not hesitate.“

“You think I would lose?”

It was hard to say. “Your rage is unpredictable.”

You sighed, disappointed by the small amount of trust your boyfriend had in you. “Dami-” you tried prying his hands off of you but he would not let go.

“Beloved I know you have come a long way since then. Despite all the provocation, you have managed to control your actions but I know Talia.” 

A hint of sadness could be seen in his eyes making you less reluctant to pull away. Instead, your hand went to his cheek, “Sometimes I forget you too had a less than normal childhood.” Your other hand went to the back of his neck where you clung to him.

Damian held you by the waist now, wrapping his arms fully around you. "I do not doubt your skills.” He chuckled remembering the scar on his right pectoral that had remained a souvenir from his first encounter with Y/N Wilson. “I have the scar to prove it.”

Your hand slid from his cheek to said muscle on his chest with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that…” At the time he had stopped you from a political hit job you had been sent on. The job was long forgotten but you still recalled the wrath of Robin. “But I do think it’s incredibly sexy to see my handiwork on you.”

He knew the feeling. It was comparable to when he would see the markings on your neck the following morning after having spent the night with you. 

The hand on his neck pulled down on him so you could reach his lips. All your previous anger had been forgotten as you nipped and sucked his bottom lip. The kiss was being led by you until Damian dipped down and scooped you up holding onto your thighs. 

His actions caught you unaware making you open your eyes and mouth, an opportunity he took to explore your tongue with his.

He sat down at the edge of the bed with you straddling his lap. “Promise me that if Talia ever tries to contact you or you run into her, that you will let me know.”

You hesitated for a moment but ultimately nodded. “I promise.”

He gave you a sweet longing peck keeping his forehead against yours after. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Damian.”

With that, you began taking each other’s suits off. Being on his lap, Damian had managed to fully unclothe you fairly quickly while you had only managed to slip off the top half.

He watched you trace his scar with your fingers for a moment before replacing them with your lips.

You stopped when you heard the door slam open behind you.

“It’s too quiet, did you kill each-” Dick quickly regretted bursting in without knocking.

“Grayson!” 

Dick covered his eyes and quickly began to apologize to you. “Sorry the door was unlocked and it was so quiet I thought you two killed each other.”

Damian picked up his cape and draped it over you before chasing out his older brother. Even if it was an accident he had seen too much.

When Damian came back he was sporting a scowl. That was the second time one of his brothers had walked in on him. “He got away.”

“At least he apologized, unlike Tim.” You tried to make light of the situation. After all your back had been to the door so he hadn’t seen much. “At this rate, Jason will be next.”

“I’ll kill him again.”

 

* * *

Unfortunately, you were unable to keep your promise when Talia took your prized katanas, specially made for you by your father, and only offered to give them back if you went to Infinity Island which is where you currently were. Although your father would understand the circumstances of their loss it had become more of a matter of principle. 

You would not allow Talia to taunt you now or in the future. 

“I’m not good enough for your son? You think less of me because I can’t take a life,” you ask incredulously. There is a moment of silence as you try to think of a response that wouldn’t offend her but sometimes people needed to be told their truths. “Bruce warned me about coming here…” He had tried to stop you. “Damian also-”

Talia’s eyes narrowed at you as her chest rose to show her confidence the same way Damian did. “There is nothing you can say or do that will hurt me. I am not weak like you, my son requires someone who will encourage him to achieve greater things.”

“I do that!” You were starting to yell and that wasn’t good. 

Talia didn’t know you had blood on your hands. In what felt like a lifetime ago you were once a mercenary like your father. At one point you were driven by anger like the one you felt now but thanks to your father you had learned to control it.

Unfortunately, he never taught you how to deal with someone like Talia. She was a smart, educated woman but her views were too extreme. Logic was beyond her.

“If I could speak freely I would tell you of all your weaknesses but I’d probably only need to point out one to get a reaction out of you.”

“Speak girl!”

Your hands balled into fists ready to embrace the consequences of your words. Oh, how you wished you would have taken a weapon from the cave. “Your greatest weakness Talia is your lack of maternal instincts. I don’t doubt you love your son but it is a twisted conventional love. You only show him favor when he is doing your bidding and when he isn’t you are more than willing to dispose of him-”

“Insolent girl!” Talia threw a knife at you but you dodged it just in time.

“My name is Y/N,” you replied from your newfound ground. The rage had taken over and all you could see was red. The gun strapped to her thigh was your target.

Talia threw a few more daggers your way. 

Each one of them missed and lodged into the wall behind you except the last. That one you caught in your hand and threw it back at her with a bit of laughter. She had tried to catch it just as you had but the speed was far greater than she had calculated.

She grunted in agony as the dagger impaled her hand, striking a nerve that made her unable to even feel the whole arm.

You laughed as you approached her with a smirk. Crimson red trails ran down her forearm fueling your blood lust. “Is this what you wanted?”

Talia’s brow furrowed in confusion as you removed your domino mask. She could see your eyes had literally become red.

“Taking a life is easy, there is nothing praiseworthy about that.”

When you got close enough Talia threw a few kicks your way and fended you off with her one good hand as she waited for the League to hear her and come to her rescue. 

You were quick, only allowing her to land a few hits while you reached for the dagger again.

“Ah!” Talia screamed loudly when you tore it out.

This time you did not throw it. Instead, you held it at her throat. “Is this what you want for Damian?”

The League of Assassins entered throwing shuriken at you from all sides. 

You let go of Talia and used the dagger to deflect the shuriken sending them off into multiple directions.

Talia used the opportunity to get away. Once she was safely out of your reach she used her non-dominant hand to reach for her gun. “Wha-” she nearly cursed when she found her holster empty.

Bang.

A satisfied smile appeared on your face when you saw the dark figure slump to the ground like a rag doll.  You could literally hear the bullet break through their ribs before it hit his heart. This was your first lethal shot in years and it felt so good. 

The rush of adrenaline, the ringing in your ears… you had to do it again.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Click, click… “Empty,” you sighed disappointedly as you discarded the gun.

Talia was shocked to see you had killed everyone. 

Her face spoke of horror which made you tilt your head in question. “Was this not what you wanted, what you expected for your son?” You smiled once more feeling light and airy after your first killing spree since leaving your mercenary life. “Surprised by the fact that your son actually chose an ex-merc as his girlfriend?” You laughed at the irony. “My name is Y/N Wilson, daughter of Slade Wilson.”

“Y/N!” Damian called out.

You turned towards the sound of his voice. “Dami,” you muttered as soon as you saw the horror on his face. Suddenly the red had left your eyes but not your hands. You could see Talia’s blood on your gloves and an overwhelming urge to wipe off a wet substance from your face- no doubt blood.

Damian looked around to see the many bodies, neither belonging to his mother. 

The smell of iron filled your nostrils and welled your eyes with tears of regret.

He rushed over to catch you as you lost all the strength in your legs. The emotional turmoil was crashing down on you like the unforgiving waves of the ocean during a storm. “What did you do,” he rhetorically asked with a mix of anger and compassion for his beloved.

For a moment you silently clutched onto him. Finding your voice was difficult when you were surrounded by your wrongdoings. “I- I lost it,” you managed to say in a low trembling voice. “I wanted to but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t control myself.”

Damian wiped your tears unable to see you suffering like this.

But the more he did for you, the more tears would slip. Eventually, the mix of blood and tears were too much for him to clear. “I’m sorry.”

Damian swallowed the non-existant lump in his throat. He knew what you were going through, he had felt similar after his year of blood. All he could do was hold you in his arms and stroke your hair lovingly. For he knew, as soon as his father heard about this you would surely be taken from him.

Distracted and withdrawn Talia managed to come up behind you two. She pushed Damian away before driving your own katanas through your abdomen and chest. “You are weak,” were the last words she spoke to you before pulling them out.

You dropped to your knees with blank eyes. The impact had hurt but now you felt nothing. You fell to the side looking down at your wounds. All you could do was stare at the blood as it seeped out.

“NO!” Damian did not know what to do. He could see the life leaving your body as your skin turned pale and your eyes struggled to remain open. His hands went to your wounds but the blades had gone through and through. You were bleeding from the front and back.

“Damian, Y/N,” Batman finally arrived.

“You’re too late Beloved,” Talia threw your katanas aside. “For a moment I thought perhaps I had underestimated her. She managed to do this much only to let her guard down in the end. Our son can do better.”

While his father dealt with his mother Damian tended to you. He ripped his cape and tied bands of it around your torso applying pressure to both the front and back of the wounds. “Everything is going to be alright Y/N.”

You shook your head too drained to speak but wishing he would give up and leave you there. You couldn’t imagine facing him after what you did. 

“It’s not your fault.”

How you wished you could believe that. A tear rolled down the side of your eyes before you completely blacked out.

 

* * *

**Three Months Later**

 

“Y/N you have a visitor.”

You sat up on your bed as the guard opened your cell. Instantly your heart dropped when you saw Damian. He was dressed as Robin keeping his identity safe from the other inmates of Arkham Asylum.

Even with your private room he had to pass the cells of other villains like Harley and Ivy.

You turned away not wanting to see him. “I told you not to come here again.” Most of your memory from the when you encountered Talia was hazy. You recalled your initial attack of her and the moment she stabbed you with your own swords. The rest came in flashes. But, the moment you woke up to find yourself in Arkham you knew your life would never be the same again.

Damian nodded, “I know.” It was hard to see you dressed in the all-white uniform, your ankle chained to the bed. Your once long hair had been cut up to your shoulder to make it easier to manage.

“Then what are you doing here?” Your voice wavered a bit from the stern tone you wished to give off. When you turned to him your brow was furrowed but your eyes were too sad to truly scowl at him.

Although you rejected him since the day you regained consciousness Damian continued to return. He visited you every two weeks in between your treatments- like they allowed him. “Beloved please understand I did this for you.”

“For me?” You finally let your feet touch the cold floor. The sound of the metal chain banging against the bedpost echoed your small cell. “You locked me up in the very place I fear most.” Your chest rose and fell with every shaky breath you took. The doctors and scientists that overlooked you were far too familiar a sight. “I’m surrounded by the white coats again.”

Damian’s jaw clenched unable to refute your claims. In the past three months, he could see the fear growing inside you. His eyes went to your neck where a white ring began to beep. It was the collar that monitored your heart rate, aka your rage. “Beloved you have to calm down.”

“Don’t call me that!”

The beeping grew louder drawing the attention of a passing doctor. “Is everything okay here?”

“No, get him out!” you ordered.

The doctor went to look for a guard with the keys.

“Beloved this is for your own good.” Damian tried reasoning with you. He held you by the shoulders but you pushed him off. 

“Leave,” you breathed out. 

He shook his head, “I love you.”

Those three words triggered your tears. The strong facade you had been playing for the past three months broke down with you. “You shouldn’t,” you cried out.

Just as he was about to embrace you the guard came along with the doctor. 

You wiped your tears away not wanting anyone else to see you like this. “Sorry,” you mouthed to him. 

You wanted them to keep him away from you for good. 

The only way to do that was to convince them he had to be kept away.

The beeping started back up as your heart raced. It was a completely inaccurate tool. It hardly was able to map your rage. The memories of being with Damian were all you needed to trigger it. 

“No Y/N-”

The doctor pushed past Damian, “Sorry you have to leave the patient is becoming unstable.” He called for other doctors while Damian struggled against the guard.

As the small cell filled with white coats, your fear took over and you became hysterical. You fought them off not allowing them near you. “Leave me alone!”

Damian watched as they forced a needle into your neck that immediately stopped the beeping. You fell limp into one of the doctor’s arms as they laid you back into the bed.

“Increase the dosage and bring her in for more tests. We must scan the brain again.”

The head doctor approached Damian with remorse. “I’m sorry Robin but the patient only reacts negatively when you come around. She’s usually pretty well behaved.” He has resigned to the fact that Robin was the cause for your issues. “I have to ask you to refrain from visiting until we run more tests.”

“Tt,” Damian turned away. He knew what you were doing and it was working. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“I understand but-”

“She was fine, there is nothing wrong with her.”

“If you believe that then why did you bring her here?”

He didn’t want to. His father made him. Now he could see it was a mistake listening to him. If he had kept you out of here you would be fine as long as he kept you away from his mother.

Damian didn’t respond. He looked to your cell where you were fast asleep and walked off.

“Boy wonder you really are just as cruel as the bat,” Ivy taunted him. “Sending your girlfriend to Arkham in chains…”

Damian ignored her and continued walking.

“Poor baby Y/N was let down by her birdie,” Harley chimed in. “If I were you I’d watch out for her Daddy.”

Damian stopped to look over at Harley.

“Oh, didn’t you know? Her Daddy knows what you did to her.”


End file.
